


【TimDami】【自己的女朋友總是最麻煩的】（短篇）

by piao



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piao/pseuds/piao
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne, timdami - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【TimDami】【自己的女朋友總是最麻煩的】（短篇）

＊－－－－－－－－－－

這是一場詐欺。

腦海中只有這句話來形容現在的狀況，提姆德雷克邊嘆氣邊看著眼前電腦螢幕的視訊畫面，螢幕裡的男孩正泰若自然的盯著自己的螢幕專注的打字。

雖然他們的相處情形一直都維持這樣，並沒有不好，只是今天的他們，剛經歷了一場冷戰，他甚至不知道現在是不是還屬於冷戰時期。

為了什麼而冷戰？這說來幼稚，但對於提姆又不想讓步，結果就變成了冷戰。

就只為了一瓶汽水。

一瓶該死的、放在冰箱裡面的汽水。

「不准喝。」

戴米安用著噁心的眼神看著提姆手上已經開罐的汽水，然後直接接手拿過汽水。

「嘿！為什麼不能喝？」  
提姆不解的抗議道。

夜巡回來的提姆總會開一罐冰汽水來讓自己平靜心情，不論剛才遇到什麼，或者做了什麼，汽水的氣泡跟甜味總會讓他放鬆許多。

「你知道你今天喝了多少碳酸糖水嗎？看看垃圾桶，全部都掉出來了。而且，晚上喝汽水只會讓你變笨。」

「我以為你會喜歡你嘴裡有甜味。」

這句話一出，馬上被戴米安瞪了一眼。

「會蛀牙，你喝了就不准吻我。」

「會在晚上討吻的可不是我。」

然後，他們就冷戰了。

現在是冷戰經過的第二天，他完全不懂戴米安在氣什麼，他個人認為這沒什麼好吵的，幼稚的理由簡直成不上一個可以吵架的動機，戴米安自己本身也很喜歡喝汽水，這也讓提姆更是無解戴米安這小孩子的鬼脾氣。

也因為這次冷戰，昨天一整天提姆完全沒見到戴米安，原以為晚上的視訊通話也會不打，可沒想到戴米安打來就算了，無論提姆怎麼找話題試著打破尷尬，戴米安只會看他一眼，然後繼續做自己的事情。

這讓提姆感到棘手。

今天戴米安也打來了，但這次提姆也沒特別說什麼，他只是表情上很無奈，接著他打開了美劇網頁，首頁上有著熱門的首選推薦，大致上看過一次，提姆就開了一個推理驚悚美劇來看。

就在他看得正入神的時候，一句話打斷了他的專注，還差點嚇的自己要叫出聲，畢竟氛圍正緊張，他差點都忘了他跟戴米安還在視訊這件事。

「晚安。」  
戴米安帶著不甘願的神情看向攝像頭，沒等提姆回應，戴米安就切斷了視訊通話。

這小傢伙就不能正常點的說晚安嗎？

摸不著頭緒的關上電腦，連剛剛在看的美劇都變得沒什麼吸引力，或者說心上懸著這事情讓提姆沒什麼動力。

不過到了隔天，戴米安毫無預警的出現在他房間，差點讓提姆從床上跌下來，而始作俑者則好整以暇的坐在自己床旁的椅子上看書。

「你怎麼會在這裡？」  
提姆整個人彈起來。

「我有你公寓的副鑰匙。」  
戴米安表示他是很正常的走正門進來的。

「不是，你怎麼有我公寓的鑰匙⋯⋯算了，這個跳過。你來做什麼？」

「找你。」  
戴米安很平靜的又翻了一頁，眼睛盯著字瞧。

「你可以先給我打個電話。」  
提姆抓了抓散亂翹起的頭髮，瞥了一眼放在床旁的手機，上面滿滿的都是訊息，他定睛一看，全都是戴米安的訊息。

「你沒看，我猜你還在睡，以你亂七八糟的作息，現在這時候你肯定不會醒。」  
戴米安回道。

「是不會。」  
自己錯過早餐的時間已經不知道有幾次，幾乎都在中午起來已經變成他最近的慣例，有時一忙就忙到凌晨，睡的昏天地暗，起來吃飯也很多都是迪克或者康納等人叫他起床。

看著戴米安發愣了一會兒，提姆突然意會到什麼，勾起微笑。

「戴米安，上來。」

戴米安瞥了一眼提姆，放下書本，照著提姆的意思上了床。

果然。  
提姆拉下戴米安，然後裹起棉被抱著對方。

「很熱。」

提姆無視那小聲的抗議，因為如他所想，戴米安只是想撒嬌罷了。

他們沒特別做什麼，就這樣窩在床上好一段時間，直到戴米安說自己肚子餓，兩人才下床去買東西填飽肚子。

晚上，兩人照著作息走，戴米安跟著布魯斯巡邏，提姆則繼續調查前幾天的走私集團，幾乎沒有交集，其實連一般日子他們也都在忙自己的事情居多。

對於提姆，他反而覺得這樣的距離以現在來說剛剛好，沒有黏人的女友，也沒有過度煩憂的約會。

只有偶爾的會讓提姆有些頭痛。

「德雷克，你今天別忘了我的東西。」  
「德雷克，明天我下午有事不在家，如果你要找我晚上再說。」  
「下午我會過去，想好晚餐要吃什麼。」

諸如此類的小事，只是有時候是戴米安來的時候才會比較麻煩。

這天，提姆正在公寓裡處理文件，看著戴米安坐在客廳的筆電前敲打鍵盤，提姆內心有種放鬆的感覺，他打開了手機的電台插了耳機，想聽看看最近有什麼熱門的歌曲，或者聽聽電台主播在聊些什麼也是不錯的選擇。

「好像很多女友都會問這個問題呢？不過女友跟媽媽掉到水裡這個問題，已經讓很多人都不知道該怎麼回答，畢竟說哪裡都有漏洞，我想這兩難的問題還是等哪個聰明人來給聽眾們解答吧！」  
電台主播的女聲輕盈的笑道，轉而說著其他的事情，就開始播起了下一首音樂，不過提姆腦內卻突然對這個問題也感到疑惑。

不知道戴米安會怎麼回答。

帶著好玩的心態，雖然提姆大概知道對方的答案，但還是想問看看，於是提姆拿下耳機，走到了戴米安前面，戴米安也注意到提姆，眼睛也從螢幕轉到提姆身上。

「幹嘛？」

「如果有一天，小丑抓住了我跟布魯斯，要你選一個活下來，你會選誰？」

「布魯斯。」一秒不差的直接回答。「但我覺得你這問題太愚蠢了，父親怎麼可能被抓住。」

這回答對於提姆不意外，雖然他自己也只是問好玩的。  
不過心裡有那麼一點點的不是滋味。  
大概也就是吃醋？但又不是那種感覺。有點小小的傷心倒是真的。

「然後我會去救你。」

就在提姆準備轉身離開時，他被這句話擋下了步伐，他沒想到戴米安還有後續。

「我的能力怎麼可能救不了你。」

對於戴米安自負的個性感到不意外。

「如果救不了呢？」  
提姆問道。

「沒有我的允許，誰都不准把你帶走。」

真是霸道的宣言。  
提姆看著戴米安，那信誓旦旦的模樣不知道怎麼了讓自己心情好了起來。

提姆坐到沙發上，對戴米安招手，對方很乖巧的走了過來。

然後戴米安直接坐在提姆的大腿上。

這讓提姆有些意外，但他知道，這就是戴米安對他撒嬌的方式，佔有而刻意的乖巧，那張嘴總是出言不遜，對他也不例外，可是字字句句都含著那麼一點戴米安式的撒嬌。

對提姆來說，這似乎成了一種他與戴米安專有的相處模式，而更出乎他意料的，是他自己也喜歡這樣的感覺。

「你從來不閉眼睛。」  
提姆雙手摸上對方的腰，看著戴米安近在一公分，睫毛濃密，那雙湖水藍的瞳孔正倒映著自己的臉。

「緊盯獵物，這是基本常識。」

任何東西接近自己的眼睛，都不能閉眼，這是戴米安從小就被訓練的基本原則，任何武器都必須看著動向，才能知道自己該怎麼做。

但他只是，想看著提姆的臉而已。

「我從不覺得我是獵物。」  
提姆更靠近對方，唇貼近對方的，熟悉的觸感。

「提摩西，你一直都是我的獵物。」  
戴米安露出驕縱的笑容，那屬於小孩子卻帶著勝利的佔有。

或許這孩子是這世界上，說取悅倒不盡然，但卻是最能抓住他弱點，還能讓他甘之如飴的人了。

(完)


End file.
